


And Welcome You Into My Dream

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following a battle,  Diana takes care of Dinah.





	And Welcome You Into My Dream

_“Please take my hand. I give it to you as a gesture of friendship and love, and of faith freely given. I give you my hand and welcome you into my dream.” -Wonder Woman #167_

The showers at the new JLA headquarters were separated by sex, as they had been in the past. Diana had always found that particular aspect of their headquarters’ layout silly. From a practical purpose, the League had always had fewer female members and it made very little sense to reduce the number of showers their male members had for modesty’s sake.

The way Diana saw it, if a princess raised exclusively among other women did not have a problem with bathing with men in a warrior setting, it was foolish for other women to have a problem with it.

Based on the sheer amount of couplings that had taken place in both the male and female stalls, however, Diana was rather certain that modesty wasn’t a concern for either her male or female teammates.  Which only furthered her belief that the arrangement was ridiculous.

Of course, on this day, Diana was considerably pleased about both her teammate’s lack of concern for modesty, and the impractical design of the showering situation. Had either situation been otherwise, she could not have been afforded the privacy of taking care of the League Chairperson following a rather brutal battle that the stubborn woman had insisted only half of the League was needed for.

Diana understood that there were still some parts of the world she was not immediately welcome in after the war with her sisters. But it still caused her irritation to know that she hadn’t been called when her teammates had clearly needed her strength.

She would simply give her strength in another fashion.

"Hey. Surprised to see you here," Dinah greeted as Diana entered the stall. Though Dinah had managed a ten minute head start, the blonde hadn’t gotten any further than removing her boots.

Diana took in the sight before her as she removed her own boots and lasso, lying them on the bench in a direct contrast to the black boots lying haphazardly beneath it. Dinah’s hair and face were streaked with dirt and sweat and her uniform tattered and torn, exposing more flesh than was the norm even for Black Canary. The always energetic chairperson looked exhausted, sitting slumped on the bench, as though removing her boots had taken the last remaining bits of energy she had left.

Well, Diana could take care of that. Pulling Dinah up with one hand, she continued undressing the other woman with the other as she answered the implicit question. "Vixen took over monitor duty. Hawkgirl is currently occupied with Red Arrow."

"Ah. So we have the showers all to ourselves, then?" Dinah tilted her head up slowly, wincing in pain at the movement, as Diana unzipped the bodice of Black Canary’s suit. With minimal effort, it joined the jacket and Diana’s lasso on the bench.

"Yes, we do," Diana murmured. "Something I intend to take full advantage of."

Dinah groaned softly as Diana moved to cup her breasts, an act that part-massage, part-want. Sitting in front of a monitor helpless to do anything but watch her lover fight a battle she couldn’t join had awoken the warrior in Diana that wanted to join the fight, certainly. But it had also aroused the warrior in her that knew the pleasures to be had following such a fight.

"Far be it for me to argue with a determined princess, but you do know that I’m grimy and sweaty, right?" Dinah finally managed to remind, somewhere between the time that Diana’s hands began pinching her nipples and the time they moved to the tangled mass of blond locks clinging to the sweat drops on the nape of her neck.

"I have tasted your sweat before," Diana responded, running her fingers through the matted hair.

"My grime too, for that matter?" Dinah chuckled softly. The act revealed her voice far more hoarse than Diana had been aware of, and Diana’s hands moved to caress the aching muscles of Dinah’s neck and shoulders.

"Well, yes," Diana answered, pleased at the gentle coo her lover made. It was a good start, though Diana had every intention of making that sound grow in intensity once they reached the inside of the stalls.

"Diana…fishnets."

"Mmmm. I guess they are in the way, aren’t they?"

The coo morphed into an eager growl. "Rip them _off,_ " Dinah commanded.

"A little impatient, aren’t you?" Still, Diana saw no reason to deny Dinah’s request. The already battle-weary material slipped off Dinah’s skin with minimal force, and Diana leant her own strength to her sister as Dinah leaned back into Diana’s arms. "Any other requests?"

"Clean me now," Dinah answered. "After that, _your_ request is my command."

With such a pleasant incentive, Diana set about taking care of her team’s leader.

****


End file.
